If Fairy Tale Endings Were Real
by RulerofAwesomeness
Summary: Arthur Kirkland never expected love to come to him, much less in the form of a Charming Frenchman. Can Francis break past Arthur's stubborn and prideful exterior and give him the fairy tale ending he has always wanted? Or will this tsundere push him away forever?
1. Chapter 1

If Fairytales Came True

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another story! There will be no USUK, they're just friends. This is a FRUK fanfiction. And le gasp! I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Surprise motherfrukers XD.**

"And the damsel rode off into the sunset with her smiling Prince Charming on his dazzling white steed. The end." I read the last line and promptly closed the cover of the book.

"Mr. Kirkland? Can you read this one please?" one of the children from the circle of youths surrounding me handed me a book.

"You can call me Arthur, uh," I looked down at the name tag the child wore on his chest, "Johnny. I'm sorry, but I believe that we don't have enough time for another story. I can read it to you next time, okay chap?" the kids protested as I waved goodbye and made my way towards the exit of the library.

"So, how was your first day as a volunteer at the library? The kids love you. You're a natural!" another volunteer, a loud American teenager named Alfred, had finished his volunteer time and exited the library with me.

"Quiet down, Alfred!" I whispered, "How they let _you_ even step foot in the library, I will never know. And I rather like reading to the kids, they are a nice audience. How are your volunteer hours coming along, Alfred? How's school?"

"I'm slowly getting the hours in, a few more until I have the hours I need for the college I want. I help people all the time, I'm a hero! I love helping people, I just always forget to remind people to sign my hours off, heh. And school is okay, I'm passing all of my classes. You don't have to worry, _Dad_." Alfred rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm 25! I'm only eight years older than you! And keep up your grades, chap. They'll help you when football won't."

"Whatever, old man. My girlfriend has been tutoring me, so now I'm passing."

"Ashley is smart?" I asked in surprise. I had met his girlfriend last week when I had come in to ask for volunteer work, and she didn't strike me as very smart.

"Ashley? Dude, nice joke!" Alfred cracked up laughing, "No, I broke up with her a few days ago. Now I'm dating this Japanese girl named Sakura."

"Really?" I sent him a questioning look.

"What? I move quickly." Alfred smiled brightly. "Well, what about you? Do you still got game? You still single, old man?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to ignore your question about 'game', and I will tell you that I am single. I just haven't found anyone I'm interested in." I said indignantly.

"Oooh, so you're a picky old man? Oh crap, I'm late! I have to go, see you next weekend old man." Alfred hurriedly waved goodbye as he started up his truck and sped out of the parking lot.

"Teenagers these days." I mumbled as I got in my car and drove to my apartment building. It was a decent apartment on the ground floor with a balcony where I keep a tiny garden, a kitchen, a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. I had been looking for a new flat mate because my old one had recently moved out to live with his family in China. I had showered, eaten dinner, and was enjoying my evening tea when the wind started howling and the sky started pouring rain.

"Hello Arthur. How have you been lately?" I heard a soft familiar voice say from beside me.

"Hello Flying Mint Bunny, I'm doing well. It has been a while since we last talked. How about you?" I said, smiling at my old friend.

"I'm doing fine. But you seem lonely, Arthur. Where is that Chinese man, Yao? Did it not work between you two?"

"No, he never returned my feelings. He recently moved out, so now I need to look for a new flat mate. Besides, the people here aren't going to accept a gay couple." I said taking a quick sip from my tea to avoid Flying Mint Bunny's questioning gaze.

"Oh, I see. It's okay, unrequited love happens to everyone at some point, cheer up." Flying Mint Bunny said patting my shoulder.

"What? I'm not upset because of that!" I huffed.

"Ok, whatever you say, Arthur. But-" Flying Mint Bunny was interrupted by a loud thump coming from the front door. Flying Mint Bunny disappeared and I was left alone. I cautiously approached my door and peered through the peep hole. The rain was still mercilessly pouring down, but I could barely make out the outline of a man hunched over a few feet from the door.

My hand was half-way to the doorknob when I stopped myself. What was I doing? He's just a stranger, who was dumb enough to be out in this weather.

"Help him, he needs help." A voice ordered. It could have just been Flying Mint Bunny, but I decided to listen to the voice.

I grabbed my coat, and opened the door. The man didn't even notice me next to him until I tapped his shoulder. I couldn't see much of his face because of his lifted coat collar except for his crystal blue eyes. I quickly snapped out of my daze and waved him to my apartment. His eyes flitted between me and the open door, and he finally stood up and allowed me to lead him inside the apartment. Once we were inside, I helped him take his coat off and handed him a towel. While he was drying off, I finally got a good look at the stranger. He had shoulder length blond wavy hair, a little stubble on his chin, and his lips were slightly blue.

"Thank you so very much." The stranger said with a prominent French accent and smiled still trembling slightly.

"Your welcome. Could you tell me your name?" I said, slightly wary of his disarmingly bright smile.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

**A/N: As much as I want to tell y'all my inspiration for this story, I'm going to wait until the end of the story to tell y'all. Please review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Author's note

A/N: Well I feel really bad now because I've basically abandoned my fanfic account, including the on-going stories, for the past year D: so I give my deepest apologies to the people who had expected me to update. I have no real excuse except for life being a distraction from fandom (though one could argue that it should be the other way around but whatever, this is the fangirl life).

Also my inspiration for this story left me, literally and figuratively, because my inspiration had been my boyfriend (now ex but we're just good friends now). But don't lose heart because my current relationship reminds me of the PruCan ship so much, it's crazy XD hopefully a story will be grown from it eventually. I also didn't have Word to spell-check me and capitalize my 'I's and sentences for me. Anyways, I'm writing this apology because I feel that I need to close this story properly and to tell anyone who cares "I am still alive".

Heck, I think I might start the PruCan story now! Anyways, thank you reading my stuff and I love you all so much *glomps for everyone*


End file.
